Year:1908
1908 in music Singles *Maple Leaf Rag Fred Van Eps *Florida Rag/Dixie Blossoms Vess Ossman/Thomas Mills *The Teddy Bears' Picnic Arthur Pryor *King of Rags Arthur Pryor *Dainty Dollie Two-Step Arthur Pryor *Cotton Zon-o-phone Orchestra *Take Me Out to the Ball Game Edward Meeker *The Smiler Vess Ossman *As Long As the World Rolls On Alan Turner *Trombone Johnson Fred Van Eps *Take Me Out to the Ball Game Haydn Quartet *Dill Pickles Rag Chris Chapman *I Want to Be a Merry, Merry Widow Ada Jones *Lady Binnie and Shores of Lake Erie William Craig *Fun in a Barber Shop Vess Ossman *The Right Church but the Wrong Pew Eddie Morton *National Emblem March Arthur Pryor *"Fairest of the Fair" March Sousa's Band *You Will Have to Sing an Irish Song Ada Jones *Persian Lamb Rag/Medley of German Waltzes Vess Ossman/John Kimmel *Tipperary Billy Murray *I'd Rather Be a Lobster Than a Wise Guy/At the Village Post Office Billy Murray/Victor Vaudeville Company *Sullivan Billy Murray *The Preacher and the Bear Arthur Collins *Drowsy Dempsey Vess Ossman *Medley of Straight Jigs John J. Kimmel *Cuddle Up a Little Closer, Lovey Mine Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Dixie Medley Fred Van Eps *Rob Roy Mackintosh Harry Lauder *My Gal Irene Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *Somebody Lied Eddie Morton *When You Steal a Kiss or Two Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Invincible Eagles March/The Herd Girl's Dream Vess Ossman *Castilian Echoes Samuel Siegel and William Smith *Yankee Doodle's Come to Town Billy Murray *Selection from Algeria American Symphony Orchestra *When We Are M-A-Double-R-I-E-D Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Selections From Martha Columbia Band *The Party That Wrote "Home Sweet Home" Never Was a Married Man Eddie Morton *I'm Afraid to Come Home in the Dark Billy Murray *Silver Threads Among the Gold Will Oakland *Are You Sincere? Byron G. Harlan *Rainbow New York Military Band *Smarty Ada Jones and Billy Murray *A Singer Sang a Song Eddie Morton *Immortality William Jennings Bryan *Medley of Jigs and Reels Charles D'Almaine *I'm Glad I'm Married Billy Murray *Down in a Coal Mine Edison Concert Band *All She Gets From the Iceman Is Ice Ada Jones *Wishes Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *My Rosy Rambler Billy Murray *Persian Lamb Rag Zon-o-phone Orchestra *A Gay Gossoon/St. Louis Tickle Fred Van Eps/Plantation Trio *Gesundheit Waltz/German National Air Arthur Pryor's Band/Sousa's Band *Selections from "Martha" Charles Adams Prince *The Dream of the Rarebit Fiend Charles Adams Prince *The Top Notch March Edison Military Band *Dixie Dan Billy Murray *I Would Still Love You Ada Jones and Billy Murray *Let Me Hear the Songs My Mother Used to Sing Byron G. Harlan *Beau Brummell Albert Benzler *Le père la victoire Henri Weber *The Peach That Tastes the Sweetest Hangs Highest on the Tree Eddie Morton *Smile! Smile! Smile! Ada Jones and Billy Murray *When the Hammer on the Anvil Rings Ada Jones *We Parted on the Shore Harry Lauder *Way Back Arthur Collins & Byron Harlan *Fun at the Music Counter Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Ev'ry Ship Will Find a Harbor Byron G. Harlan *Jigs and Reels Medley Walter Biederman *Night Trip to Buffalo Peerless Quartet *Dill Pickles Vess Ossman *The Invincible Eagle March/Mascot of the Troop March Columbia Band/Prince's Military Band *Rocked in the Cradle of the Deep Gus Reed *Original Reels Zon-o-phone Orchestra *Garde-Jaeger Zu Pferde Zon-o-phone Orchestra *The Virginia Skedaddle Various Artists *I Want to Be Loved Like a Leading Lady Ada Jones *The Little Old Log Cabin in the Lane Metropolitan Quartet *Red Wing Charles Adams Prince *Always Gallant Albert Benzler *Harrigan Medley Charles Adams Prince *Dr. Whackem's Academy Four Komical Kards *Down in the Old Cherry Orchard Frederic Rose *That Rag Arthur Pryor *A Georgia Sunset - Cakewalk Arthur Pryor *Two Little Tots Charles Adams Prince *Saved by Grace/My Faith Looks Up to Thee Macdonough and Bieling/Trinity Quartet *Ça paraît un monde Victor Lejal *The Shipmates Billy Golden and Joe Hughes *Belle Brandon Manuel Romain *Upper Ten and Lower Five Edward M. Favor & Edward Meeker *Rock Me to Sleep, Mother Edison Male Quartette *Over the Mountain of Sorrow James F. Harrison *Spangles Edison Symphony Orchestra *Hallelujah Chorus The Victor Chorus with Sousa's Band *Cubs on Parade Edison Military Band *The Tales of Hoffmann American Symphony Orchestra *Masaniello Overture Indestructible Military Band *Just Because He Couldn't Sing "Love Me and the World Is Mine" Arthur Collins *Society Swing - Two Step Edison Military Band *That Opera Rag Bob Roberts *I've Got Your Number Ada Jones *Love Me Like I Like to Be Loved Ada Jones *Taffy Ada Jones *Some Blessed Day Edison Mixed Quartet *Bon-Bon Buddy Billy Murray *Flanagan's Ocean Voyage/Cohan's Pet Names Steve Porter/Mr. Herbert Clarke & Miss Josephine De Butts *Sheriff's Sale of a Stranded Circus Len Spencer & Gilbert Girard *The Mocking Bird Joe Belmont *Nellie Was a Lady Frank Coombs *Sidewalk Conversation Steve Porter and Edward Meeker *See Saw Byron G. Harlan *Sailing in My Balloon Ada Jones *Minor March John J. Kimmel *When the Roll Is Called Up Yonder Edison Mixed Quartet *Call of the Wild Edison Military Band *Pass It Along to Father Ada Jones *Down the Field Edison Military Band *Much Obliged to You Arthur Collins *The Girls of America March Albert Benzler *A Hunting Scene Edison Military Band *On the Mississippi Alexander Prince *Do You Know Mr. Schneider Ada Jones *See-Saw Ada Jones *Playing Hookey Ada Jones *Hugo Ada Jones *When Grandma Was a Girl Ada Jones *I'm Afraid to Come Home in the Dark New York Military Band *You Can Look and You Can Listen but M-u-m Is the Word Ada Jones *Daddy Harry Anthony *Lollypops Albert Benzler *Finnegan's Flat Ada Jones & Steve Porter *Smarty Ada Jones *Roses Bring Dreams of You Manuel Romain *Henny and Hilda at the German Picnic Ada Jones and Len Spencer *Imitation of Amateur Night at the Vaudeville Steve Porter *The Little Old Log Cabin in the Lane Edison Male Quartette *That's the Reason Noo I Wear a Kilt Harry Lauder *Asleep in the Deep Gus Reed *Under the Matzos Tree Ada Jones *Cohan's Pet Names Ada Jones and Billy Murray *The Liars, or My Uncle's Farm Billy Golden and Joe Hughes *My Mother's Prayer Edison Mixed Quartet Events Birth of Percy Faith.